Como quisiera...
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Mimi siempre ah sido una niña berrinchuda y caprichosa y ah tenido todo en su vida hasta que… ella desea algo, ella quiere con todas sus fuerzas lograr hacer una sola cosa pero… no puede. Aprovechara esta nueva oportunidad que le trae el día?


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Eh aquí mi siguiente creación, un fic corto de una pareja no muy usual, pero tampoco tan rara!, así que espero y les guste n___n  
  
Desfruten la función! ^^  
  
  
Como quisiera...  
  
Quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que siento, todo esto que me esta matando, gritarle al mundo pero..... no puedo.  
  
Quisiera aun que sea soltar una lágrima, llorar por lo cobarde que eh sido, gritar por todo aquello que no puedo hacer, soltarme en llanto para así descargar mi alma de este sufrimiento que me encierra.  
  
Me levanto como siempre, estoy harta de siempre hacer lo mismo... eso suena algo tonto si lo pensamos desde un punto de vista, pero es que no me gusta tanta monotonía, si al menos algo fuera diferente, si pudiera por lo menos soltar este sentimiento y gritarle al mundo lo que guardo en lo profundo de mi alma, si pudiera hacer eso, yo creo que tal vez, no seria tan difícil.  
  
Camine por la calle fría y desolada, hacia frió, se me antojaba un chocolate caliente, si eso, un chocolate caliente me haría sentir mejor, pero eso tampoco lo tenia.  
  
Llegue al colegio, aun no se como las horas pasaron rápidas, en todo el día no le vi, me tope con Tai, con Sora, con Yamato, pero no me tope con el, me tope con mas del grupo, con Daivis, Yolei, pero el no estaba.  
  
Lentamente me salí del salón, me sentía sin energía, no quería seguir en esa rutina tan aburrida, viviendo solo de poder decirle aun que sea un te quiero, aun que sea eso.  
  
Pero como es que el amor puede ser tan cruel, cuando uno se enamora de quien no debe.  
  
Que pensarían los demás si se enteraran?. Creo que no debería importarme, pero aun así temo el rechazo.  
  
Que podría pasar, solo era unos años de diferencia, no mas, solo unos poquitos años que casi no se notaban, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme mal.  
  
Ahora caminaba por el parque, este invierno a pegado duro en Odaiba, las calles nevadas y los niños jugando sin parar. Como anhelo aquellos días en los que yo salía a pasear con grupo y con el.  
  
Me gire buscando con la mirada una voz que me llamaba, si no me equivocaba era el.  
  
Lo vería, lo vería en este día y yo que creí que este sería otro día como tantos mas.  
  
"Por que tan sola?", me preguntaste con tu sonrisa habitual.  
  
"Nada mas, para pasar el rato", respondí con mis típicas respuestas y tu solo sonreíste.  
  
"No quieres?", me preguntaste mientras me acercabas uno de los vasos que traías en tus manos.  
  
Yo lo tome y lo acerque a mí para ver que era, su rico aroma me envolvió y dando un sorbo a el chocolate caliente mi cuerpo se relajo.  
  
Tu me dejaste de mirar y te apoyaste en la reja mientras veías a los demás chicos jugar.  
  
Yo trataba de que mi mente no se pusiera a fantasear, haciendo una lucha interminable con mi mente, creí haber oído que me hablabas, no, creo que eso era solo mi imaginación...  
  
  
"En que piensas?", te pregunte mientras te imitaba en la posición.  
  
"En ti", respondiste levemente y sentí que un rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.  
  
"Y se puede saber que es lo que estas pensando de mi?", te volví a preguntar tratando de que no se notara mi nerviosismo.  
  
"Te lo diría pero luego te lo dirás", me respondiste con una sonrisita mientras me volteabas a ver.  
  
Yo solo solté una risita, mientras trataba de no envolverme en tu mirada.  
  
Tu tomaste mis manos y las acercaste a tu pecho y a la vez acercándome a ti.  
  
"Realmente quieres saber que es lo que pienso de ti?", me preguntaste mientras te acercabas cada vez mas a mi, casi susurrándome al oído.  
  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, sentía mis mejillas arder cada vez mas, y trataba de que mi corazón no latiera tan rápido como lo hacia.  
  
Repentinamente tu rostro se torno serio y hostil, me sujetaste fuertemente las manos y me acercaste bruscamente hacia ti.  
  
"Pienso en lo que sientes por mi", me respondiste con voz fría mientras pegabas tus labios a mi oído y luego me empujabas lejos de ti con algo de brusquedad.  
  
"Pero no me importa", me indicaste mientras me mirabas hacia abajo.  
  
Yo me trate de levantar del piso, mi mirada era de dolor, como me estabas tratando, como hacías que mi corazón se destrozara en un segundo y todos esos maltratos que jamás te habías atrevido a hacerme.  
  
Me miraste con cara fría, como si yo fuera muy poca cosa, soltaste un bufido y luego te giraste para darme la espalda.  
  
"Déjate de niñadas chiquilla, como creíste que alguien como yo se podría fijar en ti?", me preguntaste burlonamente.  
  
Lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero no quería permitírselos, no quería mostrar debilidad.  
  
"Quiero que te quede claro una cosa, tu jamás serás nada para mi", seguiste diciendo y sin decir adiós te marchaste.  
  
Yo me levante unos minutos después y sin poder dar más de cinco pasos me tumbe sobre mis rodillas y me tape la cara tratando de opacar mi llanto.  
  
Me dolía mucho lo que el había dicho, me dolía que no me quisiera, como era posible que se comportara así?  
  
Mi alma me pesaba, no podía seguir así, no quería que eso sucediera.  
  
"Mimi te sientes bien?", me preguntabas mientras me agitabas suavemente.  
  
Y me di cuenta, una vez mas había dejado volar mi imaginación y como siempre algo malo sucedía.  
  
"No nada", dije fingiendo una voz normal.  
  
"Llorar no es nada?", me preguntaste mientras sacabas un pañuelo y me las retirabas del rostro con suavidad.  
  
"No te preocupes ya pasara", te dije pero tu solo te me quedaste mirando con seriedad.  
  
"No lo creo, por favor confía en mi", me dijiste mientras me abrasabas.  
  
En ese instante me sentí segura, segura y protegida, con la confianza suficiente como para decirte la verdad.  
  
"Yo....", trate de decir, pero aun no sabía como lo diría, "yo........", seguí tratando pero ante la desesperación de no poder hablar me solté bruscamente de ti.  
  
"Mimi dime cuando te sientas segura", me indicaste mientras me tomabas de los hombros.  
  
Yo me aleje, quería decírtelo quería gritarlo, pero temía las consecuencias.  
  
Respire profundo, era ahora o nunca, no podía mas.  
  
"Te quiero", grite por fin con todas mis fuerzas, "y no solo eso, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho, ya no se si solo te quiera ahora creo que te amo", seguí gritando mientras te daba la espalda.  
  
No quería voltear, que tal si me odiabas?, que tal si ya no querías verme?, que tal si ya te habías marchado?  
  
Sentí tu mano tocar mi hombro, en eso momento me temí que me hicieras que te mirara a la cara para luego gritarme la verdad pero no, me abrásate por la espalda, recostando tu cabeza sobre la mía.  
  
"Yo también te quiero", me susurraste y luego me hiciste que volteara a verte.  
  
No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero tu sonrisa me lo dijo todo y ese beso que me diste después me lo confirmo.  
  
Por fin lo sabías por que ya no podía guardarlo mas, ya no quería ocultar que te amaba TK.  
  
  
"Mimi, te sientes bien?", oí una voz que me hablaba, "Mimi!"  
  
Pestañee dos veces, estaba en el piso, que había pasado?  
  
"Mimi, estas bien?", oí otra vez que me preguntaban.  
  
"Si...", susurre algo confundida, "que paso?"  
  
"Esos niños sin querer te pegaron con una bola de nieve y caíste al piso", me dijiste.  
  
Mi mirada se torno melancólica, por lo visto todo había sido un sueño, "ya veo", dije mientras me reincorporaba.  
  
"Estas segura?", me volviste a preguntar.  
  
"Si, no hay problema", fingí una sonrisa.  
  
"Quisieras que te acompañara a casa?", me preguntaste algo preocupado.  
  
Yo solo negué con la cabeza, que caso tenia?, "estoy bien, enserio", insistí.  
  
"Esta bien, pero cuando llegues háblame, quieres?", me pediste mientras te marchabas.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza y luego me dispuse a marcharme a casa.  
  
Suspire profundamente, por lo visto ese había sido como los otros días, y como siempre, había perdido una de las pocas oportunidades en poderle decir lo que sentía, me quite la chamarra y me recosté en el sillón.  
  
Me quede mirando por un momento el techo, era tan claro, tan azul, como...  
  
"Dios, como quisiera poder decírselo", susurre antes de continuar con mis fantasías...  
  
Fin  
  
  
Comentarios: Que os pareció??, espero y les haya gustado, no se me ocurría nada mas para agregarle, así que opte por dejarlo hasta aquí n___n  
  
Y que les pareció esta parejita??, no muy usual, pero tampoco es una rareza, entonces ta bien, no? ^^U  
  
Hikari, espero y ahora si estés satisfecha, aquí esta el fic n___n se que te lo debía desde tu cumple y Windy, espero y también te haya gustado te prometí que te dedicaría uno cuando hiciera un Takimi a un que esto sería un Mikeru, pero se parecen, no?? ^-^U, no me maten pero es que mi inspiración no alcanza para dos Mikerus así que decidí dedicárselo a ambas es que, ya saben no es una pareja que sea mi fascinación así que es difícil inspirarse n_nU, bueno, a las dos n__n y también a los demás lectores, gracias por leer mi fic!  
  
Cualquier cosa, manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com, o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
